A Herdeira Dos Black
by Tatah Black
Summary: A filha de Sirius Black


Em um dia chuvoso e frio, exatamente no meio da guerra contra Lord Voldemort, está prestes a nascer uma garota, seu nome é Ashley Wernner Black, filha de Sirius Black e seu grande amor Elisabeth Wernner, ela é fruto de um amor impossível entre uma sangue-ruim e um puro-sangue.

Lisa está na maternidade em trabalho de parto, e preocupada de onde estará seu amado agora, pois ela sabe que nunca se sabe o que irá acontecer com os que lutam contra o Lorde das Trevas.  
- Relaxe senhorita Wernner, assim só está dificultando o nascimento da garota. Fique calma e concentre-se apenas em seu trabalho de parto! - Diz o curandeiro.  
- É mantenha-se calma Lisa, quando Harry nasceu, eles vieram sãos e salvos vê-lo porque seria diferente com a minha afilhada! - diz sua melhor amiga desde os tempos da escola, Lílian - Deixe de teimosia e preocupação e relaxe pelo bem da pequenina! - Lílian diz com o tom meigo e maternal de sempre.

Lisa tenta relaxar, pois o que sua amiga dizia era verdade, mas e se desta vez fosse diferente, e se acontece algo com Sirius, não suportaria viver sem ele, e ela não se perdoaria, porque saberia que não fez nada para impedir qualquer que fosse a coisa que acontecesse com seu amor. Mas nesse de momento tensão e pensamentos ruins ela recordou as últimas palavras de Sirius antes de sair de casa quando ela disse que temia que acontecesse algo com ele e suplicava para que ele ficasse, e estas foram às palavras, que na hora não aceitara, mas agora lhe pareciam doces e suaves, palavras que nunca imaginara que sairiam da boca de Sirius:  
- Querida eu irei, pois é a minha obrigação, mas se durante o trabalho acontecer algo comigo todos saberão que aconteceu porque lutei bravamente e você poderá contar isso a nossa filha quando ela nascer, e se algo ocorrer sempre lembre das coisas felizes que fizemos juntos, lembre que nós nos amamos e que essa filha que você esta esperando é nosso tesouro, a prova do nosso amor! Essa filha é prova de que lutamos contra tudo e todos para ficarmos juntos! Sempre estarei contigo e com a nossa princesinha, não importa o que aconteça! – quando Lisa fez menção de dizer algo, na hora Sirius continuou, impedindo-a de falar mais besteiras - Nunca ninguém, ouviu querida, ninguém vai nos separar, nem mesmo a morte! Nosso amor é eterno, está acima das coisas deste mundo!

E graças à pequena lembrança das doces palavras de Sirius conseguiu relaxar, e se concentrar em seu trabalho de parto.

-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - gritou Lisa com dor.

Minutos depois:   
- Sua filha nasceu, é uma garotinha muito saudável, vou levá-la para enfermaria enquanto o estagiário te leva até o quarto. Em alguns minutos a garota estará lá com a senhora!  
Então passados mais ou menos uns 20 minutos o enfermeiro traz a menininha e a põe em seus braços. Ela fica tranqüila, pois sua filha é muito saudável e bonita, a garota é um misto de Sirius e Lisa, com uma grande pitada a mais de Sirius de relance só os olhos de um azul tão intenso quanto o céu são de Lisa.

Pouco tempo depois chega uma coruja, a coruja de Lisa, "Pink", com uma carta da ordem, mais precisamente de Minerva:

_Querida Elisabeth,_

_Estou lhe enviando essa carta para lhe parabenizar pelo nascimento da garota, Dumbledore também lhe mandou parabéns, ele queria redigir essa carta, mas não pode porque ocorreu um problema em Hogwarts, nada muito importante; mas ele como diretor teve de ir apressadamente para lá._

_Vamos ao principal da carta, que é dizer que Sirius, Thiago, Remo, Pedro, Alisson, Melody, Cecily, Bonnie e outros conhecidos seus da ordem, já devem estar a caminho agora._

_Ah, e me desculpe usar a sua coruja Senhorita Wernner, mas foi a primeira e única que encontrei._

_Até logo, atenciosamente Minerva McGonagall_

Lisa acaba de ler a carta em voz alta, agora totalmente tranqüila quanto a Sirius – O que será que está acontecendo em Hogwarts?

Deve ser outro problema com a nova professora de Adivinhação, Dumbledore disse que ela é meio louca! - disse Lílian sorrindo

Nossa olha o milagre Lílian Evans "A Certinha" falando mal de um professor – Disse Lisa tirando sarro – Vejo que está progredindo!

Como você é boba Lisa – diz Lily meio emburrada – Vejo que você não cresceu nada, que ainda é uma criança!

É você tem razão Lily, nós duas então, pois estamos brigando como brigávamos no segundo ano, era ridículo, como éramos bobas! – apesar do jeito de se expressar ela gostava de lembrar daquela época, mas o orgulho não a deixava assumir – Não tínhamos preocupações muito importantes! Aproveitávamos muito bem a vida!

Eu queria poder voltar aquele tempo onde não havia guerra só bobeiras, pequenas discussões e felicidade. Era tão bom! - diz Lílian quase sonhando, meio triste com a atual situação.

Espero que para eles seja tão bom quanto foi pra nós! Que eles sejam muito felizes... – Lisa sorri, acabara dizer isso apenas para quebrar o tom de tristeza no ar, sempre desde pequena tinha essa mania -...E fiquem juntos, como irmãos! – os bebês pareciam estar prestando atenção em cada palavra de Lisa.

Elas ouvem batidas na porta, então o curandeiro entra e diz:

Visita para senhora, senhorita Wernner. Posso deixar entrar?

Claro que pode! – diz ela feliz, empolgada e com o sorriso que há tempos não dava.

Okay, aguarde um instante.

A porta se abre e por ela entram Sirius entusiasmado com o nascimento de sua filha, corre abobalhadamente em direção aos seus dois amores e esquece de todos o seu redor, e Thiago entra, vê sua futura afilhada cumprimenta Lisa, vai dar um beijo em sua esposa e paparicar seu pequenino Harry. Todos os outros seguem o gesto de Thiago, cumprimentam Lisa vêem a menininha, logo após vão até Lílian dizem Oi e se agrupam nos cantos do quarto.

Então quando Sirius percebe que todos já entraram, cumprimentaram sua esposa e viram seu novíssimo tesouro; Ele aproveita o momento silencioso, para dizer palavras que nem mesmo ele nunca se imaginara dizendo, palavras, lindas palavras de amor:  
- Lisa, essa menina é realmente linda, A LUZ DO NOSSO AMOR, a prova de que lutamos contra tudo e todos por amor, que nos amamos de verdade e intensamente e que isso será para sempre, pelas profundezas da eternidade! Nem a ventania mais forte apagará o nosso amor, pois agora temos uma prova viva, uma bruxinha linda, mistura de nós dois; ela é e prova de que nos amamos, A LUZ DO NOSSO AMOR - diz ele abraçando Lisa e Ashley com lágrimas de emoção em seus olhos. Ashley sem saber o que está acontecendo dá seu primeiro sorriso, dentro do abraço apertado e cheio de amor dos pais.

É, o nosso amor, nos fará sairmos vivos e unidos dessa guerra! O amor que nós três teremos um pelo outro! - Lisa beija Sirius e chora com suas palavras, uma lágrima sai dos olhos de Ashley juntamente com seu enorme sorriso.

Todos no quarto observam emocionados a bela cena. Os olhos da miniatura de garota brilham como nunca.


End file.
